1. Technical Field
This application relates to storage devices and, in particular, to diagnostic information related to storage devices.
2. Related Art
Storage systems do not always operate properly. Determining what is happening inside the storage device may be helpful in identifying a source of a problem. For example, an integrated circuit inside the storage device may be removed from the storage device and analyzed by monitoring signals on hardware pins protruding from the integrated circuit. The signals may indicate what is happening inside the storage device and may help identify the source of the problem.